mistmantlefandomcom-20200223-history
Brother Fir
Languages: ---- :"Hm." - Brother Fir Brother Fir was a priest of Mistmantle that taught Brother Juniper of the Journeyings. In his young days he was a guard outside of the tower, and in love with Linnet. He has his own turret on the top of the tower where he kept a flower box full of many different kinds of flowers. Brother Fir was well known for his use of the phrase "Hm." Appearance Fir is portrayed as being tall in height, with dark red fur and eyes that always shimmered with kindness. Personality Fir was a gentle and kind squirrel. He believed strongly in peace, and was sad when Mistmantle went to war. He was also like a father or a guide to Urchin. History Early Life In his young days he met Linnet, and they probably fall in love and in the year with the bees he suddenly know that there were going to be Riding Stars, and he was only a guard. He just know it was going to be 5 days to next. He told it to Linnet, but she died not long after that. Urchin of the Riding Stars Brother Fir and Crispin find Urchin, washed up on the shore, and Fir gives him to Apple to take care of, naming him Urchin of the Riding Stars. Brother Fir, Captain Crispin, and Captain Padra invite Urchin to come up to watch the riding stars, which brings great excitement to the younger squirrel. Brother Fir is described as "having a twinkle in his eye" when Crispin asks Urchin to be his page. When Crispin is given the fate of banishment by King Brushen, framed for murdering Prince Tumble, Brother Fir takes the captain and Padra into his chambers, while telling Urchin to prepare provisions for his captain. Inside his chambers, Brother Fir tells Crispin that he may never return to Mistmantle, due to the surrounding, forbidding mists, and gives him his sacred blessing. Brother Fir remains a friend to Urchin, who's been taken on by Padra as a page, allowing the young squirrel to use the view from his windows to search the shoreline for his captain and often invites him to have warm berry cordial. Brother Fir disapproves of the culling of young, weak children and also of how much time Captain Husk spends with the weakened King Brushen, believing that the rather unstable state of affairs on the island are because of Husk's influence over the drunken king. During Husk's attack on the Tower, Brother Fir is taken as a hostage along with King Brushen and is commanded by Husk to submit, which he refuses to do. After the attack, he goes into the Old Palace which he fills with candle light and prayer, turning it into The Chamber of Candles, but leaves the old priest weary. Urchin and the Heartstone While preparing for the coronation of King Crispin, it is Brother Fir who finds out that the Heartstone was actually a duplicate, created by Lady Aspen during her and Husk's rule. While he didn't take charge of the searching, Sepia, Needle, Hope, and Fingal did, Fir did help Crispin take care of Treeth and Scatter. It was Fir who suggested that Scatter should stay. He later conducted the weddings of Padra and Arran, along with Crispin and Cedar. It is also known that Brother Fir and Brother Juniper were cleansing the Chamber of Candles, by praying in and lighting the Chamber each day. The Heir of Mistmantle Brother Fir is the one who knows that it was Linty, a minorly-insane, motherly squirrel, who took Catkin, and he delved a bit deeper, where he learned about Linty's life, and therefore knew that it was Sepia who should approach her to attempt to regain Catkin. Later he remarks that he was getting old, and the next day he fell ill. He was forced to stay in his tower while Juniper and Cedar healed the island during the Fouldrought epidemic. On her deathbed, Damson shouted for Fir, but, after mostly losing her sight and hearing, Juniper, who knew that Fir could never make it down to her house, pretended to be Fir so that Damson could die in peace. He regretted it after learning that Husk and Spindrift were his parents. But Brother Fir and Sepia both agreed that it was the right thing to do, so that Damson could die without the burden of Juniper's origins on her shoulders. Urchin and the Raven War Brother Fir is getting feeble and old. During the war, was forced to watch Mistmantle begin to fall to the invading ravens, although it was his advice towards Crispin and Cedar that helped the Island to rise again. At the end of the book, after the war, Brother Fir dies peacefully, leaving Brother Juniper as Mistmantle's priest. At his funeral, Arran, Padra, Crispin and Docken take his casket, and drift it into the ocean. Category:Males Category:Squirrels Category:Tower Characters Category:Urchin of the Riding Stars Characters Category:Urchin and the Heartstone Characters Category:The Heir of Mistmantle Characters Category:Urchin and the Raven War Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Priests Category:Characters Category:Circle Members Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mistmantle Characters